Circular saws are well known in the art and are often used to cut a straight line over a substantial distance, for example on a sheet of plywood. Circular saws are also often needed to make cuts that are angled relative to the workpiece edge. Although miter saws are known for making angled cuts on short workpieces, such as 2×4s, they are not useful for angled cuts that must extend for a substantial distance, such as on a plywood sheet. In such circumstances, typically a line is drawn on the workpiece, such as with a ruler or chalk line, and the user follows that line with the saw on the workpiece. Often, however, the user may stray from that line, making a cut that is not as straight as may be desired.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to provide a saw that facilitates cutting over long distances in a straight line, whether following a drawn line, or whether making the step of drawing such a line optional. It would also be desirable to provide a saw that facilitates making an angled cut relative to the edge of the workpiece that can be used for making longer cuts than are capable with a miter saw.